The amount of liquid remaining in fabric at the end of a washing cycle increases the time and energy required to dry the fabric. The reduction in the amount of time and energy in drying the fabric has been of great interest to consumers. Some art has addressed this problem but has attempted to solve the issue by teaching modification of fabric to be less absorbent or to affect the surface of the fabric by deposition of some specified agents. However, modifying a fabric surface often fails to achieve the ideal reduction of time and energy desired by consumers. Therefore, there exists a need to effectively reduce the amount of liquid remaining in clothing at the end of a washing cycle.